Addiction
by Chocolate Flavoured Robots
Summary: He of all people should know coming to my room after dark is a very dangerous thing. Mello's POV. Mello/Near lemons, yo. Eager!Near, Sadistic!Mello, all that good stuff. PWP, because it just wouldn't be my fic otherwise.


**A/N: **This is my first upload in a _long while. _Seriously. I have been that lazy. Mello's POV, a bit OOC (Are they?) and such.

--

There are two types of poisons in the world—lethal and nonfatal. The addiction I nurtured, the result of poison that festered in me, damaging, destroying, taking hold of the person I _was,_ was damn near lethal in every sense of the word.

His cheeks were dusted such an innocent shade of pink. His thighs spread apart by perhaps a quarter of inch, maybe more, teasing, tempting—I was almost certain he didn't know just what the hell he was getting himself into. He was clad in black, such an unholy, sinful color. It looked good on him. Still, I decided to give him a chance to turn back. It was more for myself if anything.

"You know this room is dangerous; you really shouldn't be in here after dark, Near."

"I know." Such a condescending answer, as only expected from the ice princess himself. By now, I was on his lap, running my hands up lacy black stockings, tracing the intricate detailing with my fingers, falling into his trap, letting the poison set in.

"You can never be too certain." I wasn't ever a stable person.

"I want to be with Mello right now."

-x-

I'd always wanted this boy in all his languid, listless glory. Puberty left a hell of a mark on me; it was the catalyst that triggered this twisted obsession I had with him. Near was one to play games and in my eyes, I was his game, his toy to manipulate into what he wanted me to be, do and act. I still am.

At this moment, I was on top of him, leaving a trail of kisses down the curve of his stomach. I probably used more self-restraint than I ever had before. Maybe it was an early apology for doing what I was about to do, maybe this was how I wanted it to be all along, I don't know. I never knew when it came to that big-headed albino.

I was greeted by faint whimpers and the occasional squeak or two when I nipped lightly at his skin, which was softer than I had ever dared to imagine. When a moan finally surfaced- I had bitten down onto the sensitive nub of his nipple- it snapped me back into reality, reminding me that this was a chance to get back at him for all he's put me through. My inadequacy would be his downfall.

"You're such a little _slut, _Near," I spat, sitting up and staring at his figure beneath me. His breath wasn't quite as uneven as I'd like, but the blush on his face was like another dosage of venom straight into my body. It pissed me off, how potent he was when he wanted to be. "I hate you," I reminded him, to which he just smiled that stupid patronizing smirk. It was a reminder to me that he _knew. _He knew everything, just like he knew I hadn't completely gone off my rocker just yet.

"Haven't you ever thought I've wanted you to hate me?" He mused, unzipping my vest and running his fingers over the lithe curves and lines on my abdomen. I flinched slightly at the subtle gesture through gritted teeth. "Think about it for once, Mello; if I'd wanted you to love me, I'd kiss you and tell you that I've never hated you. That I've always thought of you, that you've never left my mind." It was cold and it was cruel. It was Near to a T.

I paused for a moment.

Thinking.

"What if I told you that I loved you and that you've never left my mind?" For whatever reason, this took Near aback. It created an emotion in this emotionless person. I'd never felt such a thrill, pushing this boy like this. I didn't even care that I had said what I had said; that I'd _confessed. _Besides, I had been skeptic—it was a taste of his own medicine.

With that, I resumed. I undressed him fervidly, determined to catch him while he was down. It wasn't fair but who gave a shit? Besides Near of course. I was going to fuck him like an animal and show him it was a mistake choosing me as his victim. The tables were going to turn.

A sharp cry, fingernails dug into skin, toes curled. He really was cute during sex. "_Mello_," he breathed. I'll be damned if that wasn't the most erotic pronunciation of my name I've ever heard. I ran my tongue over his cock again, eliciting another sound from him. I drank it all in like vodka.

He rested his legs over my shoulders, tangling his fingers in my hair. The pain only made it better for me, though I did have a bigger appetite for sadism which would soon be indulged. I took him in my mouth, bobbing, licking and sucking like a fucking _star. _Inexperienced was the one thing I wasn't. In return, I was granted more of those sickly sweet sounds. It was only foreplay and already the scent of sex hung in the air, not that I was complaining.

I pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting Near's hard-on and my mouth together. It was certainly a sight, that little thing twitching with want and such a sexy look adorned on this beautiful boy's face. I wouldn't prepare him, though. He didn't deserve that. I lubricated my cock with spit—_it was better than nothing after all—_and positioned myself at his entrance, to which he whimpered. _He _had the gall to be nervous, after coming to my room and _asking _for it. How shameless.

The boy probably had probably never screamed so loud before, but I held no pity. I held nothing but lust right now, slamming over and over into his thin frame. Who'd ever thought he would be this warm? But damn, he was _tight_ to the point it was almost painful for me. Of course, that only made me want to fuck the boy harder. S&M was a very, very good thing.

I kept going, grinding my hips into him and living up to my intentions. With every masochistic moan, the bounce of his hips quickened. By god, this had to be the best fuck I'd ever had.

It was at that moment- the climax- I realized it. The poison I had allowed to fester in this body of mine had finished taking over a long, long time ago. This boy, in all his pale glory was the end result. That addiction to those lips, those eyes, that body was my retribution for everything I've ever done. And as with punishment, eventually you come to accept it.

I had accepted Near.

And with that, I left.

---

**A/N: **What can I say? I was inspired. I wanted to do this A-Z MelloxNear thing I found, so here's the first installment: "A is for Addiction." I hold no promises about the rest of it though. - o -; I'm so _lazyyyy_.

R&R's would be much appreciated, though and may just be my next inspiration for "B is for…".


End file.
